codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance against the Federation
The Resistance against the Federation, sometimes called Rebels, Freedom fighters, and Terrorists, was the main rebellion that was formed to oppress the Red Star Federation before and during the Federation War. After the Federation War's end on July 3rd, 2017, the Resistance against the Federation had reorganized themselves into the New Commonwealth of Nations while signing an alliance treaty with the Allied Nations who then became the Union of Allied States. Background Originally the Resistance was formed to exist as only a protester organization but as of March 30th, the Federation had enough of their protests and opened fire on many unarmed citizens who were deemed traitors to the Federation. Later in Federal Germany, a Resistance coalition was passed on to the other four Federal states and so the Resistance against the Federation became an armed forces instead of a protester group and had been smuggling weapons and secretly advertising their call for freedom from the many citizens of Federal Germany, Canada, Australia, Russia and Japan to move against the more powerful Red Star Federation. Military German branch The Resistance German branch consisted of the German Rebel Army, and German Rebel Air Force. Many of its members were either former Bundeswehr or Red Star Federal personnel who disagreed with the Red Star's formation and its policies against the United States, and the world. During the last battle of the German Civil War, the Battle of Berlin marked the end of the German Resistance branch as most of their Army and Air Forces were killed in the nuclear blast that destroyed what was left of Berlin. Canadian branch The Resistance Canadian branch consisted of the Canadian Resistance Army, and Canadian Resistance Air Force. Almost every one of its members were former Canadian Armed Forces personnel who didn't like the turn of Canada. During the last few weeks of the Federation War, the Canadian Resistance Army and Air Force assisted the Allied Nations forces in taking back Federal Canada and eventually brought down the Red Star Federation's rule over it, and established New Canada. Russian branch The Resistance Russian branch consisted of the Russian Army, and Russian Air Force with most of its members being former Russian Armed Forces personnel who joined the small Russian Resistance. When the Federation War was over, the Resistance against the Federation allowed the Russian Resistance to form a New Russian Federation to replace the old one. Australian branch The Resistance Australian branch comprised of the Australian Rebel Army and Rebel Air Force, even a Rebel Navy with a few repossessed Royal Australian Navy-era Adelaide, Anzac, and Cape-class ships as part of their relatively small Fleet. The Australian branch went on to establish the New Australian Commonwealth after the end of the Federation War, and the dissolution of the Red Star Federation. Japanese branch The Resistance Japanese branch comprised of the Rebel Japanese Army, Rebel Japanese Air Force, and Rebel Japanese Navy. The ships the Navy had in possession were a few Akizuki, Hatsuyuki, Hayabusa, and Hyūga-class ships. After the Allied Nations and Resistance claimed victory over the Red Star Federation on July 3rd, 2017, the Japanese branch of the Resistance established a new government to replace the Government of Japan, this new government was called the New Republic of Japan. List of Resistance groups German Resistance The German Resistance was the main resistance in Federal Germany, but it isn't told on who the leader really is. Many have theorized that the leader is the one in the mission Nuclear Winter shown in ''Call of Duty'': Federation War, but no real proof is given on whether or not he is the leader of the German Resistance. This part of the Resistance was involved in the German Civil War and at its end had broken off all contact with the rest of the Resistance organizations and remained hidden in the ruins of Frankfurt an Der Oder. Canadian Resistance The Canadian Resistance was the main force of Resistance in Federal Canada at the time of the Canadian Civil War and Federation War. Not much else is known about the Canadian Resistance. Russian Resistance The Russian Resistance was believed to have been active during the Russian Civil War. Not much else is known about them otherthan that they operated in only Federal Russia. Australian Resistance Nothing is known about the Australian Resistance as of the Federation War, but many have theorized they were active during the Australian Civil War and briefly in the Federation War. Japanese Resistance The Japanese Resistance was another one of the many resistances within the Resistance against the Federation. Not much else is known about them other than that they were probably active during the Japanese Civil War as well as the Federation War. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Resistance against the Federation